I can't take this
by Serena1234
Summary: A break up fic... rated for content. Darien breaks up with Serena but she can't handle it... please comment.and no what happens to serena has nothing to do with me Authors note important ;
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

My boyfriend broke up with me this Thursday 26 July and he is my first love so I feel kind of worthless now. When he broke up with me I felt like I was being stabbed in the back but when I received the anniversary gift ten minutes later, it felt like he pulled out the knife, lay some salt on it, shoved it back and twisted it. I seriously can't take it, knowing that sure, we'll be friends, but nothing more. cries T.T

I decided to write this dark really dark one shot just to get some emotions out. It is from Sailor Moon R when Darien broke up with Serena, but it is not your normal break up shot. Please read it and comment.

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Sailor Moon

Serena fell to the floor and Darien looked away from her. She couldn't believe it. Darien Shields, the love of her life, had just broke up with her and he never wanted to see her again. She tried to hold her tears back, but she knew she was failing, so she got up and gave a weak smile.

"I guess this is good bye then" she said and left. She didn't see the tears in Darien's eyes as he watched her back.

Serena stumbled forward and found a telephone booth. She got inside and sank to the floor and let her tears fall.

How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear

Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away

Serena looked out the window in the booth and sighed. At least the gods of the weather was on her side. The rain was pouring down and she actually hoped that thunder would come.

What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through

Serena got out of the booth and ran home. She ignored her family and ran up the stairs and fell down on her bed. She wept silently into her pillow and it slowly got soaked. She heard the door open and she glanced up, angry at the person who entered her room.

"Hey, idiot Serena! Dinner is ready!" Sammy said. Serena sighed and shook her head. Sammy seemed shocked, but left his sister alone.

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

Serena sat up and looked at her communicator. She opened it and Raye's concerned face showed.

"Hi, Serena. I was wondering if I could come over? I'll bring some ice cream to cheer you up." Serena just nodded and Raye hanged up. She changed out of her school uniform and into her pajamas.

Raye peeked into Serena's room and she got only more concerned. Serena was just sitting by the window and holding the first rose Darien ever gave her. The rose had died a long time ago, but Serena had kept it.

"Serena?" Raye whispered and entered the room.

The moon princess turned around and looked at her. "What is it, Raye?"

"How are you?" Raye asked and sat beside her princess.

"Shall I tell the truth or shall I say what you want to hear?" Serena asked and looked out the window again.

Serena was out walking. She was extremely hungry, but her appetite had disappeared the moment Darien said it was over. That was five days ago.

I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can

Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north

Serena bumped into someone and she muttered an apology. She heard a familiar voice saying her name and she looked up. It was Darien.

Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

Serena looked away from Darien and ran. She didn't where she was runing, she just couldn't take the pain of being close to him and him acting like a total stranger.

Darien looked after her with an hurt look and shook his head.

I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more

Serena looked at her letters, one to her parents, one to her scouts, one to Rini and the last one to Darien.

She looked at the gun and she knew that no one would find her until her family came home. Her hands was bloody from her slit wrists and she grabbed the gun. She loaded it, placed it in her mouth and fired.

Her brother was the one who found her bloody body and he immediately yelled for his parents. Irene fell to the floor and grabbed Serena's right hand. Ken noticed the letters and opened the one addressed to them.

"When you are reading this, you will undoubtedly found me. I am sorry for having killed myself but I just can't live with this pain anymore. When Darien broke up with me, he destroyed my heart and I didn't see any reason to alive.

I love you all and I'll see you heaven one day.  
Love Serena"

Rini called Darien and the scouts and they came over after the corpse had been taken away. Rini opened her letter, but she never read it as she disappeared from the world as Neo Queen Serenity was dead. But Sammy picked up the letter and read it.

"Dear Rini.  
I am sorry I wasn't a better scout and that I wasn't able to save your mother. I am sure there is a better Sailor Moon just waiting out there.

Love Serena"

The scouts opened their letter and Amy read it out loud.  
"Forgive me scouts for taking my own life. I just doesn't belong here. I am the last princess of the moon and now that line of the proud rulers of the moon has ended. I lost my will to live when Darien broke up with me. I do not know what more to say but this:

I love you all and I'll see one day  
Love Serena"

Darien opened his letter and cried.

"I love you for ever" was all the letter said.

¨

Darien was visiting Serena's grave. He laid down a single blood red rose and wiped away some tears. "I love you, Serena. I pray that you can hear me."

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
¨

Thank you for reading this one shot and if my ex boyfriend ever reads this I'll pray he understands how I feel.  
Song: If my tears could bring you back to me  
Come what may, finale

Serena1234

Under is something to my ex boyfriend if he ever reads this story. 

Good bye….  
I love you still, but you don't answer those feelings, so now I can only love you as a friend. In my heart I hope we'll get back together and I also hope that 26 July was just a bad dream. Unfortunately it isn't and it really hurts. You taught me how to love a person and for that I am grateful. Being without you is giving me so much pain and when you told me that it was over, I felt my heart shatter to a 1000 pieces. All I want to be is the girl who is falling asleep in you arms, not caring about anything in the world except how I feel right there with you.

But I do hope that deep inside you do still love me, no matter what.

Never knew  
I could  
feel  
like this.

It's like I never seen  
the sky  
before.  
Want to vanish  
inside your kiss,

every day I'm loving you  
more and more.  
Listen to my heart  
can your hear it sing.  
Telling me to  
give you everything  
Seasons may change  
winter to spring.

I love you  
till the end  
of  
time.

I love you for ever…  
Love Charlotte


	2. Authors note

AN:

What happened to Serena is not going to happen to me. I found a new love who loves me for me. My ex only loved me enough to not tolerate the fact that I was changing and being more with friends. Too bad for him. We might become friends again but this time it is up to him to take the first step for that not me.

I am not giving up my dear love for anything and he lets me live my own life. A race against time is currently on hold but i'm writing at it as fast as i can. This story, if I decide to write more on it, might become different and Serena will return not to love Darien but someone else.

I love all my dear reviewers whos kept with me and given me advices on how to improve my writing, arigatou.

Ja Ne...

Serena1234


End file.
